


Hunting Season

by MrProphet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pacific Rim belongs to Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros.</p></blockquote>





	Hunting Season

The journalist looked me in the eye and asked: “Why ‘hunter’?” I admit that it wasn’t the opening I had expected.

“Excuse me?”

“The Pan Pacific Defence Corps is a defensive organisation, yet the machines you are creating to fight the Kaiju are named ‘jaegers’; the German for ‘hunter’. Why choose that name when they don’t hunt?”

I pause for a moment before replying. “Do you like driving?” I ask.

The journalist is taken aback for a moment, but as he straightens up a little more in his seat I can see I’ve read him right. He’s young, cocky, but not in exceptional shape. He doesn’t work out, take pride in his body, and without meaning to be harsh I doubt that the mind of a man who pronounces the ‘p’ in corps has a mind deserving of pride. With his arrogance, that leaves only one conclusion; boy racer.

“Yes,” he replies.

“Nice car?”

“Fifth gen Camaro.”

I nod appreciatively. “That is a nice car,” I allow. “How do you feel when you’re driving it?”

He’s aware that this isn’t how an interview is supposed to go, but he answers: “It feels good,” he replies.

“Does it feel like you’re moving from one place to another?” I ask.

“What?”

“Do you sit in your fifth generation Camaro and think: ‘this car can really take me from one place to another?’”

“I… I guess not, but…”

“When you see another sports car, do you get that urge to compete? To race?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“When you look out of the window and see a pretty girl passing by, do you slow down to watch her? Or is it to let her watch you?”

“I…”

“It makes you feel strong, right? Confident, attractive?”

“I suppose so.”

“But… it’s just a car. Just a metal box on four wheels made to take you from one place to another. And yet, it makes you feel that way, even when you’re sitting still, idling at the stop light.”

“I guess.”

“So; imagine that instead of a fifth generation Camaro idling at the lights, you’re sitting in a Mark III Jaeger, up to its hips in surf, with the power of two battleships at your disposal as if it were your own body, give or take a co-pilot, and a world of information flooding through your head’s-up. 

“How do you imagine that would feel?”

“Well…”

“It feels like you could take on the world. It feels as if everyone in the world is watching you, and whether you’re waiting or not, it feels like you’re going after that Kaiju to kick its arse.

“So you tell me; what have you got that’s better than Jaeger?”

“Um… Thank you, Marshall Stacker Pentecost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim belongs to Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros.


End file.
